The Space Between
by Kane the Warrior
Summary: Narusaku ::We were destined to come to this right from the start:: Some bonds run straight through your blood. Others, you discover, are only skin deep. But how do you tell the difference? ::It's kind of funny, actually; we're back to where it all began::


Okay, so I was reading the chapter from last week or whenever it was on nmr, and I stopped at one picture in the middle with the first and second Hokage surrounded by their, um, brothers. But it was kind of funny. I thought... heh... the second Hokage... he kind of... he kind of looks like... ah shit! (pardon the language) And hence the plot bunnies proceded to maul me. Now, if you've read the chapter, you know what I'm talking about and where this story is going to go. But if you don't, you may want to click that button at the top of your screen that says "back," seeing as there are some major spoilers.

But moving on... I'm so glad to be back! And, at the moment, I'm revising my other fic; I didn't edit it enough the first time in my mad rush to get it out, so I missed some major points that would have made it easier to understand and more enjoyable. Some people were just like, "well what the hell do you mean by that?" I apologize, it's my own fault. It'll be corrected soon.

Enough of my ramble... half this entry already is just my author's note. But I'm really excited to be back after so long, and I really hope you enjoy this.

I also apologize for the shortness of this entry; it's only the prologue, you understand, and I found it quite fitting to end where I did. With the air of mystery and all. . At least for the people who have no idea what I gave away just a moment ago. But I hope those of you who do know also find it entertaining.

Thank you!

--

--

--

As he walked through the streets, the people slowly retiring to their homes, there was a slight air of happiness surrounding him; gone were the days when he would shout from the mountaintops the cause of his slightest joy, replaced by this more subtle approach. (Besides, he wasn't exactly allowed to tell anyone just yet.)

The news of his most recent achievement would have to come later; at a party, perhaps, a get-together that involved his closest friends and, of course, the current Hokage.

Because the Hokage would certainly need to be there when it was announced that she was stepping down, to be replaced by the same man that hummed through the streets at that very moment. He was only twenty-one, but despite his young age he was still going to be granted the most powerful position in all of Fire Country, if not the world. He was the youngest Hokage to be named.

Things seemed to be too good to be true for the blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy who'd been dreaming about this for as long as he could remember.

But as he stepped into his cluttered apartment – oh how he was anticipating what it would be like to finally enter through the doors of the Hokage mansion – there was something that greeted him that was, most certainly, not where it was supposed to be.

"Hey, kid," came the deep voice Naruto had become so accustomed to over the years of training and friendship. The toad sage lifted himself off his position on the old, dank couch, and walked over to where his younger apprentice stood. "I need to talk to you."

Naruto smiled. "So I take it to mean Obaa-chan told you, right?"

The Hermit's face did not break into a grin as it was supposed to. He did not congratulate the boy of give him a hug or even acknowledge the fact that he was going to be the goddamn _Hokage._ Where was the celebration? The happiness for his student's dream finally having been achieved? There was only silence.

Then Jiraiya looked back towards the couch where he had just been and walked over to it, returning to his seat.

"I need to talk to you, Naruto. It may not be the right time, but I want to be the one to tell you this. And if I don't now, someone's going to say something and you're going to ask questions."

The younger boy gave a questioning look towards his sensei. He joined Jiraiya and took a seat in one of the armchairs across from the battered couch where his teacher resided.

"Okay, where to start?"

Naruto just stared at his sensei.

"How about this: Naruto, why do you think you're going to be the Hokage?"

Naruto only stared at him, wondering where this was headed.

"Because it might not be why you think."


End file.
